Just friends
by Angel7811
Summary: Hlo guys this is a oc story. Plz read
1. Chapter 1

**Hlo I'm back. This is also a short story and it's on friendship. ueat of my frnd sayu. I hope u like it dear. The idea is hers but the plot is mine. I hope this is upto ur expectations sayu.**

* * *

 _ **good frnds know all your best stories**_

 _ **best frnds have lived them with you..!**_

* * *

here is the character sketch:-

main characters-

daya sir- senior inspector in cid Mumbai. Best friend of abhijeet. A very hardworking man

sahli- a very fun loving guy. Best friend of kishu.

Kishu- a cute bubbly girl. Bestie of sahli. Loves her family a lot

side characters-

Our whole CID team

sahli dad

sahli mom

kishu dad

kishu mom

sahli bua

* * *

 **Here is the character sketch guys plz tell me if you like it or not?**

 **plz review**

 **yours**

 **angel7811**


	2. Chapter 2

**here is the first chapter guys I hope u like it sayu plz review.**

* * *

in a room a girl was standing wearing blue sarri. She was looking was holding a tray with tea and her husband was sleeping on the bed.

she went near her husband and sat on his side putted the tray on the table. She going to wake him but he holds he hand and pulls her and sleeps holding her hand

girl: utho Na dekho main tumhari tea le aayi

boy:sone do Na

and then he pulls her more closer now their face were inches were about to kiss when

girl: utho! Utho sahli

and the scene changed to a messy bedroom and a girl in jeans and top standing on his head with angry face to wake him up

Sahli(getting up):ahh! Han Han Bol kishu Kya hai itni subah subah Kya kar rahi hai yahan

kishu: subah subah? Subah ke 12 baj rahe hai (making face)and aaj kisine mujhe 10 baje coffee shop pe Milna tha?

sahli: ohh god! I'm sorry yr woh woh pata nahi nind kaise nahi khuli main toh alarm bhi lagaya th lagta hai baja nahi

kishu: alarm baja tha Lekin Teri nind kyu khulegi tu toh apni dream girl ke sapne mein busy tha

sahli(dreaming ly): Han...( jerks himself) I mean woh yr I'm sorry plz Acha chal tujhe ko kehna th abb keh de Na ya phir hum abb chalte hai kahin bahar ruk main abhi ready hokar aaya

kishu: no way abb main free nahi Hun mujhe aaj Meri frnd ke Saath Jana hai tu akela ho aa

sahli: Acha chal shaam ko

kishu(still angry): no

sahli: tere favorite ice cream parlour chalenge

kishu(pretending to think): hmm soch sakti Hun...

sahli cuts her: arre abb maan bhi ja kitna bhao khaegi yr

kishu: hahaha ok ok Acha chal main late ho rahi Hun bye

sahli: Han bye dhayan se jaiyo

then dreamigly aagai he said:

phirse sapna tha yr... Kab Mera yeh sapna sach hoga ( smiles lightly)

then he gets ready and go downstairs

he went to the dinning table and wished everyone

sahli: good morning dad good morning mom good morning bua

they all wished him back

sahli mom(sm): good morning beta

sahli dad(sd): good morning

sahli bua(sb): good morning arre aa aa baith

sahli: Kya banaya hai aaj khushbu toh Bohot achi aa rahi hai

sm: Han beta aaj sab tera favourite bana hai pet bhar ke kha

sahli: wow mom thx love you

sm: thx mujhe mat Bol kyunki yeh sab Maine nahi banaya

sahli: toh kisne banaya

sm: tumhari Bua ne

sahli: thx Bua aapko pata hai jab aap nahi the Maine aapka Khana kitna miss kiya

sb: Han Han abb chup chap khale jyada maska mat laga tera gift bhi layi Hun main

sahli gets up from his chair and goes towards her and hugged her from behind

sahli: arre bua I'm serious aapko sachi Bohot miss kiya u know Na I love you

sb: Han Han main bhi Bohot miss kiya abb nashta kar chal nahi toh thanda ho jaega

sahli: hanji

sd: Waise aaj tune Kya kiya bechari kishu aaj phirse itne gusse mein thi

sahli: woh dad actually Maine usse promise kiya tha Ki hum aaj subah 10 baje coffee shop pe milenge but main utha hi nahi Maine toh alarm bhi lagaya tha

sm: beta aisa kyu karta hai woh bechari bachpan se tere liye kitna karti hai Aur aaj jab usse jarurat thi tu Gaya nahi agar usne bulaya tha toh jarur jaruri baat hogi na

sahli: I know mom woh kuch tension mein thi but mom I'm sorry and main aaj shaam ko usse lekar jaa raha Hun tab baat kar lunga don't worry

sm: thik hai

then they had their breakfast with some chit chat

* * *

 **So guys how was it? Plz tell by reviewing**

 **yours**

 **angel7811**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next update. Hope u like it**

* * *

kishu was already waiting for sahli when he came

sahli: kishu

kishu: sahli thank god tu aaya chal abb baith

sahli sat down

sahli: Han kishu Bol Kya baat hai tu itni tensed kyu hai

kishu: yr woh mere parents...

sahli: Kya hua uncle aunty ko? Woh thik toh hai?

kishu: woh toh thik hai yr but main thik nahi rahungi

sahli: Matlab... Tujhe Kya hua?

kishu: shadi ke baad Kon thik rehta hai?

sahli: Kya? Sh...sha...shadi?!

kishu: HAN SHADI

mummy papa Meri shadi karwana chahte hai par tujhe toh pata hai Na Ki main abhi shadi nahi karna chahti yr plz tu kuch kar Na abb sirf tu hi mujhe bacha sakta hai

sahli: kishu main Kya karun?

kishu: sahli plz help yr

sahli: par...

kishu: dekh agar agar abb tune Meri help nahi Ki toh...toh main suicide kar lungi ya ghar se bhag jaungi

sahli: CHUP! Ek dum chup pagal hai tu itni asani se Bol diya suicide kar lungi tu samajhti Kya hai apne aap ko huh suicide koi khel nahi hai Ki keh diya Aur bas ho Gaya

kishu: par...

sahli: Kya par tune toh keh diya par yeh socha Ki hum sab par Kya beetegi Teri life mein hamari koi importance hai bhi ya nahi

kishu crying: I'm sorry sahli sorry plz tu gussa mat ho

sahli realized that he had spoke too much so he calmed down and wiped her tears

sahli: kishu dekh I'm sorry tu Rona band kar and tension mat le main kuch karta Hun

kishu: sachi

sahli: Han chal abb smile

she smiled and then they both ordered coffee and they were drinking when sahli got a call

sahli: kishu urgent hai main abhi aaya

kishu: hmm

sahli went and came after 15 min

kishu: kahan Gaya tha itni der kisse baat kar raha tha phone pe

sahli: Kuch nahi yr woh dad ka phone that I have to go

kishu: oh

sahli: chal tujhe drop kar du

kishu: Han chal

so they went

sahli dropped her at her house and then went to office to meet his dad

all the way in his car he was thinking about kishu

he couldn't believe that her parents wanted her to get married

sahli pov: no kishu Ki shadi nahi ho sakti mujhe kuch Karna hoga main kishu ko apne se dur nahi Jane de sakta I love her yr main yeh shadi nahi hone dunga main uske parents ko samjhaunga Han yahi sahi rahega

just then his hand accidentally touched the radio and the song played

 _ **jaana Na dil se dur**_

 _ **jaana Na dil se dur**_

he changed the channel

 _ **agar tum Saath ho**_

 _ **dil yeh sambhal jae**_

 _ **agar tum Saath ho**_

 _ **gam yeh Phisal jae**_

 _ **agar tum Saath ho**_

this time he turned off the radio but now he was remembering their moments together

he released it that he was in love

he couldn't let his love go away

just then he reache office and went inside to meet his dad

after meeting he went home but he couldn't sleep that night he was just thinking about kishu

he decided that tomorrow he'll talk to kishu'S family but first he had to talk to his family

he will do it all tomorrow

and the night went by like this

* * *

 **so how was it?**

 **plz review**

 **yours**

 **Kavya**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys I'm back. I know pari Bohot late hai but Sholly u know mujhe time nahi mila .** **I hope u like it pari**

* * *

next morning

sahil came down and found his family in the hall he went to them

sahli: mom dada mujhe aapse kuch baat karni hai

sm: Han beta bolo

sahil: woh main... Mai woh...

sd: beta yeh main woh Kya laga rakha hai Bol Na Kya baat hai

sahil: woh I'm in love

sb: Kya beta yeh toh Bohot achi baat hai par kisse?

sahil: kishu

par mom uske parents uski shadi karwana chahte hai and issliye kal kishu ne mujhe bulaya tha aaj main uske ghar hi baat karne jaa raha hun

sm: Han beta tu baat kar uske baad hum bhi tera rishta lekar jaenge udher tu fikar mat kar

sahil got happy and hugged his parents

sahil: thx mom thx dad thank u soo much aaj main Bohot khush Hun Bohot jyada

sb: abb yahin thx bolta rahega ya jaega bhi

sahil was about to go but his mom stopped him

sm: beta ruk

she came back with dahi and shakar

sm: Acha kaam karne jaa raha hai yeh kha ke jaa

he ate it and went

in car

sahil: main aa raha Hun kishu aaj main sab thik kar dunga sab kuch dekhna Tum hum dono Saath hoge hamesha ke liye

he turned on the radio and started thinking about them their future everything

Mere dil pe fateh lehraane  
Meri rooh ko bhigaane  
Da da sa sa re sa.. sa re sa…

Mere dil pe fateh lehraane  
Meri rooh ko bhigaane  
Yeh noor kahaan se aaya  
Iss baat ko Allah jaane  
Jaane Allah jaane  
Jaane Maula jaane  
Iss baat ko Allah jaane

Mere dil pe fateh lehraane  
Meri rooh ko bhigaane  
Yeh noor kahaan se aaya  
Iss baat ko Allah jaane  
Jaane Allah jaane  
Jaane Maula jaane  
Iss baat ko Allah jane  
Iss baat ko Maula jane

Dagmagane laga hai  
Guroor bhi sharabi ho gaya  
Mit gayi meri hasti  
Koi husn inquilabi ho gaya  
Tirchhe kuch teer chalaane  
Ghayal kar de nazraane  
Yeh dard kahaan se aaya  
Iss baat ko Allah jaane  
Jaane Allah jaane  
Jaane Maula jaane  
Iss baat ko Allah jaane  
Iss baat ko Maula jaane

Allah jaane haye  
Maula jaane  
Allah jaane hoye  
Maula jaane  
Allah jaane

Kuch toh mila hai aaj hawa mein  
Saanson mein ghunghru kaise khananan  
Aasmaan hai pairon ke neeche  
Warna zameen pe kaise neelapan  
Haar ke jeetne ka silsila mill gaya  
Jannatein mill gayi ya Khuda mill gaya  
Aa rubaru mere rubaru  
Kya noor hai mere rubaru  
Iss baat ko Allah jaane  
Iss baat ko Maula jaane

Mere dil pe fateh lehraane  
Meri rooh ko bhigaane  
Yeh noor kahaan se aaya  
Iss baat ko Allah jaane  
Jaane Allah jaane  
Jaane Maula jaane  
Iss baat ko Allah jaane

just then sahil got a call from kishu and with this he came out of his dreamworld

on call

kishu: sahil tum aa rahe ho Na?

Sahil: Han kishu main a araha hun

kishu: par sahil itni der ho gayi pata hai main kabse Tumhara intezaar kar rahi hun

sahil: kishu abb Aur intezaar nahi don't worry I'm coming

he hung up

and again got busy in his dreamworld

this time he switched off the radio

sahil pov: kishu abb koi intezaar nahi abb nahi hoga intezaar main aa raha hun

after 15 min he reached her house

he took a deep breath and rang the bell

kishu mom opened the door

km: arre sahil beta aao na

sahil: Ji aunty

by listening to bell kishu also came running sahil saw her

km: kishu dekh sahil aaya hai

tum dono baitho main pani lekar aayi

sahil beta kuch Aur loge?

sahil: nahi aunty bas pani

km: ok

she went and kishu came to sahil

kishu: thx god sahil tu aa Gaya

pata hai kabse wait kar rahi hun

mujeh laga yu nahi aane wala

sahil: aise kaise nahi aane wala yr bas woh traffic tha so late ho gaya

kishu: ok Acha abb plz baat kar Na mom se

sahil: Han hr tension mat le main hu na

and he placed his hand on her

kishu was about to say something but km came

km: yeh lo beta pani

km while sitting asked: toh beta batao kaise aana hua kishu se koi kaam tha

sahil: nahi aunty aaj main aapse baat karne aaya hun

km: mujhse?

sahil: Ji

Km:han beta bolo

sahil: woh aunty actually... Main...

Km: beta bolo

sahil: aunty woh mujhe kishu Ki shadi ke bare mein baat karni thi

aunty woh shadi nahi Karna chahti abhi

aunty I know aap uska Acha chahti hai but plz aap yeh bhi toh dekhiye Ki woh abhi comfortable nahi hai she wants to study

km: beta tum kishu ke Bohot ache dost ho I know tum uska Bhala chahte ho par I'm sorry yeh shadi toh hokar hi rahegi and beta yeh mere haath mein nahi ahi yeh iske papa Aur iski dadi ka faisla hai and woh Meri baat anhi sunege

shail was about to say something just then kishu father came

kishu father:...

* * *

 **abb uske papa Kya kahenge**

 **apna guess review mein batao**

 **and I know short ahi par time hi nahi milta**

 **plz review**

 **and thx to all woh reviews earlier**

 **I hope u like it pari**

 **yours**

 **kavya**


End file.
